


they all had someone like you

by acidquill



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan knows the way his brother works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they all had someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> set during/for 2x01. originally written Sept 15 2010.

The two of them have fought for over a century. Stefan’s long grown used to how Damon works. All the ways his brother can find to inflict pain.  
  
So when Damon admits he kissed Elena – even when it turned out he didn’t – Stefan isn’t entirely surprised. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he knows, gut-deep that Elena’s been a stand-in for Katherine since the moment he saw her. Only better because Elena’s everything Katherine wasn’t, what she couldn’t be. Sweet. Pure. Incapable of the kind of manipulation Stefan literally cut his teeth on.  
  
It’s only natural Damon would want her too. They’ve danced to this tune before, after all.  
  
But he never expected this: Elena on the floor, screaming. The salt-smell of her tears and her white, white face when she begs him to bring Jeremy back. To fix what he doesn’t know how to. For all his faults, and all the things Damon’s done, he can’t have hurt Elena. Not like this.  
  
Stefan sees the ring on Jeremy’s hand almost by accident. Twists it around in his fingers, feels the almost-identical sigil over the inlaid stone. He looks Elena in the eye, says ‘he knew,’ and _wants_ to believe.  
  
Even then, he wonders how Damon could have gone so far.


End file.
